


You and I Both Love

by IMimism (imimism)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Hyungwon is confusing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/IMimism
Summary: “Changkyun-ah, it’s your parents’ wish that by the age of 18, you will leave America for good and live with Hyungwon, your fiancé.And that was how two years later, Changkyun found himself in front of Hyungwon’s home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited.  
> English is not my first language.  
> I suck at writing descriptions.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> And please be friends with me. I need more monbebe mutuals. Huhu

 

“Attorney Kyun how many more hours until we land Korea?”, Changkyun asked.

A man, around forties whom Changkyun referred to as Attorney Kyun, replied without taking his eyes off of the thick book he was reading. “7 more hours. You can take more rest, Changkyun-ah”.

The younger man nodded, not wanting to bother the older man anymore. He stared outside the window, carefully watching the sky as it changed its hue. _This is real. I’m never going back._ He closed his eyes and thought of the new beginning that awaited him in Seoul.  _Bye Boston._   And he fell asleep.

 

 

“Changkyun-ah,” Changyun roused from his deep sleep, and with squinting eyes, looked at the man beside him. “We’ve arrived”.

The younger scratched his head and gave Atty. Kyun a confused look. “Changkyun-ah, have you forgotten where are we?”

 _Oh, yeah._ Changkyun shook his head and mumbled an apology. _Yes, in Seoul, my new home._

He stood up and followed Atty. Kyun as they left the plane. While waiting for their baggage, his eyes wandered around with hope to see the first person he expected to welcome him. But there was no Changkyun banner that said ‘welcome home’. Maybe, he wasn’t around.

“Hyungwon isn’t here”, the older man spoke. “If you’re looking for him, he isn’t here.  Unfortunately, he has an important exam that he can’t miss so he can’t come here. I’m sorry for not telling you beforehand”.

Changkyun waved his hand. “It’s okay! I’m not expecting him anyway”. He gently smiled to mask his disappointment, hoping he looked convincing enough so the older man wouldn’t have to worry.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing him tonight and you’ll be seeing his face every day since you are living with him. I hope you get along well with your fiancé , Changkyun”. Atty. Kyun reached out his hand to him and patted his back.

“I hope so too,” he replied.

The ride to his new home was long and Changkyun was grateful it was. He needed more time to compose himself. Though it may not look obvious, he was a bundle of nerves. The idea of meeting his fiancé made him so restless ever since their plane departed from Boston. He’d always thought he was ready to meet him, but apparently, that was not the case.

_Chae Hyungwon._

Changkyun had heard that name ever since he was a child. He had always been told by his parents that Chae Hyungwon was his destined lifelong partner, the only person whom they could entrust their son with, the only person that could make him happy. At that time, he had no idea what they were talking about but he just chose to accept. After all, his parents were good people and they loved him so much – he trusted their judgment.

As he grew older, he became more curious. How did his parents know Hyungwon was ‘the one’? _“It was fate, my son”._ He wanted to know more how they knew he was fated to marry him but he didn’t pry anymore. If they said Changkyun and Hyungwon were a match made in Heaven, then he would gladly accept.

Years passed by, Chae Hyungwon was still a name without a face. He tried asking his parents for a photograph but they declined. _“In due time son, you’ll see him“ h_ is mom would always tell him. He no longer protested; if his parents told him to wait, he’d wait.

A few of his friends who knew his situation seemed so horrified by his parents’ idea.

_“Daniel, it’s an arranged marriage!”_

_“That’s so ridiculous! They’re literally taking away your liberty to love!”_

Changkyun no longer argued; there was truth in whatever they said. However, he wasn’t restrained to not fall for someone. The reality was he had never fallen in love with anyone. Many tried to court him but he never dated any of them. Simply because even if he wasn’t in love with his fiancé, no one could make his heart flutter the way the name ‘Chae Hyungwon’ would do to him. It sounded superficial but it was true.

Changkyun was 16 years old when he and his parents met an accident. Changkyun had only minor injuries but his parents died on the spot. Yet, before his mom breathed her last breath she whispered, _“Hyungwon… he will take care of you.  Make him happy too. Promise…?”_ Changkyun nodded. Her mom smiled and closed her eyes. That was the last conversation they had.

A funeral was held for a couple of days until their family lawyer, Atty. Kyun, dropped the news that the burial would be held in Korea instead of Boston. Changkyun didn’t complain; he understood it and he knew his parents would be more than joyous to have their resting place in their homeland rather than America.

But Changkyun was left grieving. He needed Hyungwon to comfort him, but he was nowhere to be found. It came to the point he asked himself if Chae Hyungwon was indeed real or if he ever knew a certain Im Changkyun was destined to marry him. Those thoughts made him sad. He was wallowing in sorrow until one day, he received a post card from Korea. It was a photo of the sky and at the back it was written:

_Dear Changkyun,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. I wish to see you but my parents won’t let me. Not yet, they said. Don’t think I am far away from you. Look above and remember we are just looking at the same sky. See?_

_I may not be there physically but remember I’m always there for you, thinking of you._

_From: Hyungwon_

Tears started falling from his eyes. Hyungwon was real, he thought. And Hyungwon knew Changkyun existed. And even if he never knew who was Hyungwon, he believed the guy was with him in spirit. Since then, he never felt alone.

Exactly three weeks after his parents passed away, Atty. Kyun visited him and read out his parents’ last will and testament.

_“Changkyun-ah, it’s your parents’ wish that by the age of 18, you will leave America for good and live with Hyungwon, your fiancé._

And that was how two years later, Changkyun found himself in front of Hyungwon’s home.

“Changkyun, we’re here”.

The younger looked outside. He held his breath; was he ready to meet Chae Hyungwon?

“Hyungwon’s waiting for you. Please go inside”.

The younger one looked at the lawyer. “And you?”

“I need to do something so I won’t go inside anymore. Please make yourself at home. It’s yours”.

Changkyun obeyed but he was still nervous. What would be Hyungwon’s reaction once they see each other? Would he hug him? Would he be shy?

As Changkyun walked towards the front door of the house, his chest was pounding. He carried his luggage and knocked twice. No one opened but the door was unlocked. When he got in, his jaw dropped. It was intricately designed and the furniture looked so expensive. And overall wasn’t the house too big for two people to live in? And if Hyungwon lived here alone before his arrival, he must be lonely.

His eyes wandered around the room until his gaze landed on a tall, skinny man standing across him. The guy had a beautiful, long brown hair. He had enchanting eyes, and his lips… looked so soft and kissable. He failed to realize he was in a daze until Hyungwon spoke.

“Im Changkyun?” His voice sounded dangerous yet attractive, Changkun thought.

“Chae Hyungwon?” Changkyun bowed and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Im Changkyun. This is our first meeting. I’m very happy to finally meet you”. He waited for a response but got none. He raised his head and saw a hint of confusion (or maybe frustration?) forming in his fiancé’s face. Had he said something wrong? He wanted to ask.

Instead of replying, Hyungwon gestured the younger one to follow him. They went upstairs where Changkyun found two rooms facing beside each other. The older one led him to the right room.

“This is going to be your room. Mine is beside yours”, he explained. They went in and Changkyun was in awe; his room had a large glass window that had an overlooking view of the garden. It was so wide and Changkyun loved it.

Changkyun turned to his fiancé and thanked him gleefully. “Thank you, Hyungwon-ssi, I love it”.

But his smile wasn’t returned. The older kept a straight face and just nodded to show his acknowledgment. He turned his back to Changkyun and said, “Come to the dining room once you are ready for dinner”. And he left him alone.

Changkyun’s mind was troubled. Why was Hyungwon so cold to him? He could not comprehend the situation. This was not what he was expecting.

A few minutes later, he went downstairs and sat across Hyungwon. They helped themselves. It was a quiet dinner. Changkyun wanted to break the ice but how? He had no idea how to initiate conversation.

Their dinner had finished when Hyungwon stood up to gather the dirty dishes. Changkyun stood up, wanting to help but was stopped by the older one.

“Let me do it. You still have jet lag I’m pretty sure, so rest for tonight. You have class tomorrow but if you think you cannot come, stay here for a while”.

“Thank you”. Changkyun replied. But before he left the dining room, he heard Hyungwon spoke.

“Changkyun, I want to talk to you”.

Changkyun looked at him and answered, “Sure, about what?”

“Our situation. I hope you do me a favor” Hyungwon replied.

“What favor?”

But before Hyungwon answered, he let out a deep sigh. “Don’t tell anyone in school that I am your fiancé  and that you live with me. Understand?”

Changkyun felt his body froze. It was more of an order than a favor. But why? Was Changkyun wrong all along? Was he unwanted?

“You see Changkyun-“

“Sure, I understand. Goodnight” He gave a faint smile to Hyungwon and walked away.

Once inside his room, Changkyun let his body fall on the bed. His heart felt so heavy. The image of Hyungwon that had formed in his head was nothing like the Hyungwon he met right now. He wasn’t as warm as a sun.

And for the first time, Changkyun wished he hadn’t trusted his parents.


	2. Overthinking

_Changkyun-ah.._

\- mom..?

_Are you doing well, honey?_

\- mom.. Hyungwon doesn’t want me to be here... I feel alone mom...

H _yungwon’s going to take care of you..._

\- But he doesn’t want me to be here... is there somewhere else i can go, somewhere else that I can call home?

In his dream, Changkyun was sobbing. Regardless if he was dreaming that he was crying, or he was crying for real, there was one thing he was sure of - he was lonely and that hollowed feeling continued to haunt him even in his dreams.

 

Just when he thought the bitter feeling won’t go away, he felt warm hands caress his face. He was almost falling to the familiar warmth, filling his mind and heart with ease, lulling him back to sleep

\- Thank you, mom…

 

 

 

Before Changkyun knew it, it was already morning. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright lights filling the unfamiliar room.

_Where am_   _I again?_ H _e_ blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to recall everything that happened for the past few days.

 

He and Hyungwon’s interactions were limited and filled with awkwardness. As much as he wanted to initiate conversations, he could not as he was socially awkward himself. Moreover, how could he speak when Hyungwon seemed so disinterested?

 

“Ah... Hyungwon-hyung... Where is he by the way?”

 

Changkyun immediately got up and checked the time.

 

Monday. 9:03 AM.

 

“I HAVE CLASS!”

 

He immediately stood up and hurriedly walked out of the door.

 

“Hyungwon-hyung? Hyungwon-hyung?” He called but no sign of the older guy.

 

“Great, he left me” he sighed. He shouldn’t expect Hyungwon to be kind enough to wake him up and bid him goodbye.

 

Changkyun walked to the kitchen area to grab a few bites of bread and maybe drink a cup of coffee but he got surprised when he saw a note on the table.

 

“Got class at 8:00 AM. Breakfast is on the refrigerator. Just warm it up. See you later”

 

A tiny smile crept to his face. Maybe, just maybe, there’s 0.00000001% chance Hyungwon cared for him. But then again, was it just his wishful thinking?

 

It was 9:45 when the bus arrived. According to Maps, his estimated time of arrival was 10:20. If the time was accurate, then that meant he would only have ten minutes to find his way to his classroom. He hoped he would find his room right away. He never wanted to give an impression to his teachers as “the transferee student from US who’s so cocky he came late in his first day of class” . Changkyun shook his head. He had enough in his plate right now. The last thing he wanted to happen was to be in more trouble.

 

Changkyun peered inside the bus, trying to check whether he had colleagues he could probably go together with. His mind was too preoccupied, he didn’t notice a guy stood in front of him.

 

“Excuse me,” the stranger waved his hand.

 

“Ah... yeah?”

The stranger chuckled. “Can i sit beside you?”

Changkyun looked around. He realized all seats were occupied except the one beside him, where he placed his bag. Embarrassed, he quickly grabbed his bag and made space to the guy.

 

“I’m so sorry”. Changkyun apologized.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” He smiled.

 

Changkyun couldn’t help but to smile back, no matter how awkward he felt.

 

He was almost dozing off when he felt a slight nudge on his shoulders. It was the stranger waking him up. The guy was holding his bag, preparing to get off the bus.

“You’re going to Seoul University right? The stop is here.”

Changkyun quickly stood up and followed the stranger. Once outside, he went to the stranger and thanked him.

 

“Thank you so much for waking me up.”

 

“Don’t mention it”, the stranger answered kindly.

 

Changkyun wanted to ask if they were on the same way, if maybe he could tag along but being the social awkward he was, he had no courage to strike a conversation. As if the stranger could read his mind, he stopped and faced Changkyun.

 

“Wanna go with me?”

 

“Eh? W-what?” Changkyun stuttered.

The stranger chuckled. “Since we are both heading to the university, why don’t you just come with me?”

 

“R-really? It’s okay?” How could this stranger be so nice, Changkyun thought.

 

“Only if you trust me”, the stranger added.

 

“Of course I do!” Changkyun walked towards the guy. His parents would tell him since he was young not to trust strangers, but somehow, this unfamiliar guy looked so trusting.

 

“But how did you know I’m on my way to university?” Changkyun curiously asked.

 

“I.D”.

 

He wanted to palm himself, “Of course, my student ID”.

 

“And also...” the stranger added, “i figured you might also be a transferee. Since you look like a lost puppy. Haha” he cackled, showing his perfect teeth that looked so dazzling in Changkyun’s eyes.

 

He was flustered. Did he really look like a lost animal? Did he really look so pitiful?

 

“I hope you’re not offended “.

 

“No! No! I’m not!” They both laughed.

 

They shared small talks on their way and without realizing it, they were already inside the university.

 

“Where’s your first class anyway?”

 

Changkyun rummaged his bag and took a piece of paper. “It says Building A, room 203... i wonder where is this...”

 

“Lucky you, that building is just right there”. Changkyun followed the direction where the stranger pointed his hand at.

 

“What time is your class?”

 

“10:30.. oh shoot!” It’s 10:27 on his watch!

 

The stranger patted his back. “You have exactly 3 minutes to rush and go inside your classroom. You don’t want to leave a bad impression to your teachers, right?” He smirked.

 

“Ahh yes! I have to go!” He started running but paused for a while before looking behind him. “I forgot to ask for his name!” He groaned because of his stupidity and continued dashing to find his classroom.

 

 

 

 

“Hey Hyungwon, what are you looking at?”

 

His blonde friend, Minhyuk, asked.

 

“Nothing.. I just thought I’ve seen a lost puppy outside.” He replied nonchalantly.

 

“A puppy? Are dogs allowed in the school grounds? Or are you imagining things?”

 

Hyungwon just shrugged his shoulder as a response. He took a last glance outside before joining his other friends.

 

 

 

It was exactly 10:30 when Changkyun arrived at his destination. He nervously slid the door open, and to his satisfaction, their teacher had not arrived yet. There were still a lot of empty chairs but he had no idea whether those seats were occupied or not.

 

“Hey! Good morning! Figured you’d come in earlier but I guess I was wrong. I’m Jooheon!” The guy who approached him was in blonde hair, with small eyes and thin lips. But what Changkyun noticed more were the cute dimples on his cheeks and his radiating energy that he found quite overwhelming. The opposite guy held his palm, offering a hand shake, which Changkyun gladly but shyly took.

 

“Hi, I’m Im Changkyun. I just transferred here”. He politely replied.

“I knew it. You were from Boston, right?”

“Ugh… yeah?” How could Jooheon know? _Do I really look like an outsider?_

“Please don’t get offended! I think I recognize more than half of the school’s population that’s why I know who’s new or not. And besides, I heard from Kihyun-hyung there’s a transferee coming”.

“Kihyun-hyung? Who is that?” He asked.

“Our professor. He’s coming here any minute from now”.

 _Jooheon calls our professor hyung? Maybe they kno_ w _each other personally._ “Uhm Jooheon-ssi-“

Jooheon interrupted him. “Drop the formalities and call me Jooheon! We’re friends now, you know!” He remarked as he put his arm around Changkyun’s shoulder.

As much as Changkyun wanted to, he couldn’t hide his embarrassment. He felt his cheeks went red and maybe his new friend might notice it.

He replied with a soft ‘thank you’ as a response.

“You’re so cute Changkyunnie! C’mon sit beside me!” Joohen offered. He took the seat beside him and sat down comfortably. “By the way Jooheon, about our professor-“

His sentence was cut off when a loud voice was heard across the classroom. “Good morning class”.

“Oh, Kihyun-hyung is here!” Jooheon loudly called.

“Yah Jooheon! Either you call me Professor Yoo or you’ll get a failing mark in my subject!”

Everyone chuckled with the bantering of the two, except Changkyun, whose eyes were glued to the person in front called Professor Yoo,

 _Shit,_ he thought, _The bus guy._  

 

 

Throughout the whole class, Changkyun was fighting the urge to hide under the desk. He couldn’t focus in class because whenever he and Professor Yoo’s eyes would meet, he would look down to hide his face.

So when the session ended, he immediately packed his things to escape from the eyes of their teacher but it was too late.

“Im Changkyun? Can I have a moment with you please?”

Changkyun held his breath. _Is he going to scold me?_ He nervously walked to Mr. Yoo. But before his teacher could utter a word, he bowed down in front of him. “I’m so sorry for being rude earlier! I haven’t thanked you properly! If only I knew you are my teacher-“.

“Changkyun-ah! Relax! I’m not going to scold you! And please don’t misunderstand. I just graduated from this university and I am just a few years older than you so it’s okay for you to speak comfortably around me”.

“True!” shouted Jooheon who was apparently still in the room waiting for Changkyun.

“But still Mr. Yoo, it’s embarrassing” Changkyun replied. He was hiding his face with his two hands, which Kihyun found rather cute.

“Kihyun-hyung. Outside the class, I’m Kihyun-hyung, so I prefer you address me with that except during class”. he winked.

“I understand Kihyun-hyung”.

 

 

“Really? So that’s why you were embarrassed!”

“Please Jooheon, stop! No one should know about this except us”, Changkyun pouted. It was their lunchtime and Jooheon and he were in the cafeteria.

“Aigoo, so cute Changkyunnie!” Jooheon said as he reached out to pinch Changkyun’s cheeks.

“But Jooheon… don’t you have friends that you could eat lunch with?” He wondered. Jooheon seemed to be a friendly person. It would be possible for him to have no one to hang out with. Why was he with him in the first place?

“I do. You”.

He expected the other guy to laugh at his own joke but when he saw Jooheon looking at him straight into the eyes, he knew he was serious.

 **“** I actually have other friends. I will introduce them to you. Unfortunately they can’t come because they aren’t free today. Don’t worry, they’re nice people”. He reassured.

Changkyun was left speechless. “T-thank you Jooheon”.

Jooheon smirked. “I believe they’ll definitely like you. You’re such a cutie like a puppy” he chuckled.

“Hyung! I’m not a puppy.” He whined but Jooheon just let out a laugh as a response.

Their peaceful lunch was interrupted when suddenly the whole cafeteria was filled with screams”.

“what’s happening, Jooheon?” Changkyun asked.

“Tsk. It’s something that happens regularly. You’ll get used to it soon”. He replied.

He was about to clarify further when he heard a familiar name. “Hyungwon-oppa!”

 _Hyung_ w _on…?_

Changkyun looked behind him and behold, there he saw a swarm of girls and even boys surrounding Hyungwon.

“Yah! I really don’t get those girls! What’s so good about Chae Hyungwon anyways? He’s such brat”. Jooheon remarked as he angrily nibbled the wooden chopsticks he had. “He is the reason why I cannot get chocolates on Valentine’s Day!”

 _Hyung_ w _on-hyung must be really popular among the girls._

“And those girls and guys, they’re crazy. They have been rejected a couple of times, why couldn’t they leave him alone?”

“They reject him? Why?” Changkyun asked.

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders. “No idea. But there are a lot of rumors like he has someone he likes for a long time now but no one knows who. And also a first love he couldn’t forget”.

Changkyun nodded. He peered at Hyungwon from afar. _Yeah, he is popular. No_ w _it makes sense why he wants us to hide our ‘relationship’._ He sighed.

“Changkyun-ah, don’t tell me you came to this school to get close to Hyungwon…”

Changkyun almost spitted his drink. “No-o! I don’t know him!”

Jooheoon didn’t seem to buy his statement but let it go anyways. “Still Changkyun-ah, there is this one rule you have to remember if you want to stay in this school. You must not involve yourself with Hyungwon. See those people around him? They are ready to cut down your throat if you dare”.

Changkyun gulped. How could that be possible when they actually live in the same roof?

“Oh by the way Changkyunnie, who do you live with? Are you alone?”

 _He can’t kno_ w _I live_ w _ith Hyung_ won _and that I’m engaged to him._ “M-my cousin”.

 

 

“Hyungwon-oppa, I made you lunch! Please eat it!”

“Oppa, I brought your favorite drinks!”

Hyungwon sighed. When would he be able to eat peacefully? No matter how much he ignored them and rejected they kept on coming back.

“Yah! Can’t you tell Hyungwon is uncomfortable? Go somewhere else!” Minhyuk shouted. Sometimes he wished he was not friend with a handsome guy like Hyungwon. He had to deal with the same problem every day. At first it was amusing but things kept on happening again and again it irritated him.

The girls and guys stuck their tongue out and left the two.

“Hyungwon why do I have to deal with this everyday? Can’t you do something to your face?”

The other guy didn’t speak. Instead his eyes darted towards the other person at the far end of the cafeteria. Minhyuk noticed his silence and looked behind him.

“Oh, is he a transferee?” Hyungwon shrugged his shoulder, showing indifference to his friend’s remark.

Suddenly he noticed Yoo Kihyun approached the table to share a sit with Changkyun and his classmate. Hyungwon’s brow raised.

“You’re dislike towards Kihyun-hyung is showing. Stop. He is a professor now. Why do you dislike him in the first place though? Has he done anything wrong to you?” Minhyuk asked.

“He just pisses me off. But I think I have more reasons now to despise him more”, Hyungwon replied.

Minhyuk didn’t bother to ask more.

 

On his way home, Changkyun’s mind was preoccupied by thoughts of Hyungwon.

 _What if he just took me out of pity? What if all these things are just bullshit? This so-called fate_ we _share, was it all just a tale?_ Changkyun stopped walking. _Should I leave?_ As he was in deep thoughts, he found himself walking inside a music store.

 

It was almost 6 o’ clock when he arrived home. To his surprise, Hyungwon was waiting at the front door.

“Do you know what time is it?”

Changkyun bowed apologetically. “Sorry hyung, I wandered around the neighborhood I lost track of time”.

“Enough. I’m starving. Let’s eat”.

Dinnertime was awkward, as expected. Changkyun wanted to start a conversation but he was afraid Hyungwon would throw a fit. Before he noticed it, Hyungwon was done eating.

“Just put your dishes on the sink. I’ll wash it later. Finish your food and take a rest.”

Changkyun was taken aback. Chae Hyungwon was concerned of him?

“No, I’ll do it hyung. Please”.

“Yah”, the younger one got startled. “Just do what I tell you”. Hyungwon stood up and collected his plates. He was about to leave when Changkyun called his name.

“Uhm hyung, here”. He took a small wrapper from his pocket and handed it to Hyungwon. The older guy took it. “I noticed you are getting uncomfortable when around with many people so I bought you that”.

Hyungwon unwrapped the present to reveal a pair of earphones.

“That has a noise cancellation. You can just put it to your ears when everything gets too much”.

Changkyun expected a reaction from Hyungwon but unfortunately he got none except a short response.

“silly”.

“Eh, what did you say hyung?”

The older turned his back to Changkyun. “Let’s see if this actually works”.  Then he spoke once more, “And Changkyun?”

“Yes, hyung”.

“Stop overthinking”.

“Overthinking? What are you talking about, hyung?” Changkyun asked.

“You are my fiancé. Keep that in mind” then he walked away, leaving a stunned and confused Changkyun in the living room.

  _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It feels good to be back!  
> I apologize for taking so long in updating this story. I've been so busy with work to the point I forget to eat and drink. (It is hell I know). 
> 
> I hope you can still follow the story. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring. huhu
> 
> Some notes:  
> \- unedited  
> \- English is not my first language  
> \- constructive criticism is welcome


	3. Double meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since I last updated it. The amount of kudos this fic has been receiving despite not updating means a lot of us thirst for Hyungkyun fics.   
> So how's the update so far? To be honest I'm close to deleting this fic because I feel that the plot isn't interesting so please, if you have suggestions, kindly comment it below. 
> 
> I have lots of CK fics in my drafts (Changhyuk & Showkyun) and another Hyungkyun fic but I hope the gods give me the power to put it into writing.

A couple of weeks had passed already but Changkyun still could not get Hyungwon’s words off his mind.

_“You are my fiancé. Keep that in mind”_

Perhaps it was the older’s way of telling him not to listen to rumors about him. Hyungwon perhaps wanted to reassure him that no matter what, he was still Changkyun’s. Was Hyungwon finally opening up to him? Did Changkyun manage to soften his hyung’s heart? He wished he did, he wished he had.

They had been together for weeks but their relationship had not escalated to something Changkyun could even call friendship. They were simply acquaintances and roommates at home, strangers in school. He would always fight the urge to stare at Hyungwon, hoping their eyes would meet but it never came.

This was what he had gotten for expecting too much; for daydreaming and living in a world full of fantasy.

He felt lonely.

Thankfully, because of his newfound friend, he had forgotten a bit of this feeling. Jooheon was like sunshine in Changkyun’s dreadful life. He was patient and empathizing. And he was happy because for once, he felt he had made the right decision to come to Korea.

I

“I have an important announcement to everyone”, Professor Yoo (or Kihyun-hyung) said in class. “As you all know, well except our Changkyunnie here (the said student gasped in class and blushed with his name being called endearingly) that annually the Arts department hold various contests for students, regardless of what course they are in, to showcase their talent in arts. For this year, we have several categories: songwriting, creative writing, visual arts, and photography. As your literature professor, I will require each one of you to submit a song or a creative writing material. Hopefully someone here is qualified enough to represent the class. Please start thinking of ideas for your entries. Don’t worry, even if you don’t get in, I will give you credit for effort. But I do really hope you do your best. And with that, I’m ending the class. See you next time”.

One by one, the students fled out of the classroom. Changkyun nudged Jooheon’s elbow.

“Jooheon, what category will you participate in?”

Jooheon smiled. “Song writing contest maybe”.

“You write songs?” Changkyun’s eyes grew big.

The other guy chuckled and scratched his neck. “well… I do though I am not good at it”.

Changkyun, sensing Jooheon’s embarrassment, smiled. “Can I listen to your songs next time?”

His friend’s eyes widened and he was sure he saw it twinkled. “will you? I mean, really?” at

“Of course! I would love too! How about later?”

“Sure” Jooheon hugged Changkyun. “Thank you, Changkyunnie”.

Changkyun blushed at the sudden skin contact but it felt so good and comfortable.

“No worries”, he smiled.

That afternoon, Changkyun was loitering around the campus. Their professor for biology was out for an emergency so the class was given a free time. He and Jooheon were about to meet in an hour so the latter had plenty of time to spend. He wanted to go to the library to check out some books he could borrow but afraid he would be tempted to doze off instead. At the end, he wandered around the school, thinking of a material he could submit for the Art Fest.

He found himself in an unoccupied bench under the tree. He rested his back and looked up to the sky through the narrow spaces of the branches and leaves. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes until someone cleared his throat, breaking Changkyun’s serene moment.

“Changkyunnie?”

“Professor Yoo?”

“That’s Kihyun-hyung for you”, the older smiled.

“But we are in school…” Changkyun pouted.

Kihyun laughed at his student’s cuteness and started messing his hair. “But it’s just the two of us. Mind if I sit beside you?”

“No. Please, join me”. The younger moved to make a space for his hyung to sit on.

“So, how’s life so far?”

Surprised by the sudden question, Changkyun stuttered. “we-well it’s okay I guess?”

Kihyun frowned. “Not good or better but okay? Hmm… Is something bothering you, Changkyun?”

He looked down, trying not to look at Kihyun, afraid he would let his emotion show. “N-nothing hyung… there’s none”.

He heard Kihyun sigh. “Hey, look at me”. Changkyun followed, so as not to be disrespectful. The older squeezed Changkyun’s hand resting on his lap. “I don’t know what is bothering you. I won’t try to pry in your personal affairs if you are uncomfortable but I want you to know that I’m here to listen to you”.

Changkyun felt his ears reddened. Was it out of embarrassment? He wasn’t sure. But he felt warm.

“Hyung… I don’t know what to do for the project”

“Yah, Changkyun! Are you trying to make me help you get an idea? I can fail you for that” He accused jokingly. Kihyun tried to make his self look offended.

“No, hyung! I don’t! Please don’t think it that way” Changkyun nervously defended.

Kihyun held his stomach and laughed. “I’m just kidding you! You look so cute!”

Changkyun whined. “Hyung…”

“Sorry, sorry…” Kihyun could not stop smiling.

“Say Changkyun…”

“Yes,hyung?”

“Are you busy? Would you like to go out with me?”

Changkyun was stunned. _What??_

III.

“Hyungwon, let’s go to _noraebang_ later please” Minhyuk pouted. “It has been a long time since we hang out together”.

Hyungwon sighed. Minhyuk was a good friend, indeed but clingy and whiny Minhyuk was annoying.  

“Please, please, please! I’m getting so bored of my life now! Every day I do nothing but sleep, eat, and study!”

“Minhyuk, I’m busy.” He retorted.

“I don’t understand. What’s making you busy? You live alone and basically have no one to come home to. Unless… you got yourself a girlfriend!”

“You’re talking nonsense… I don’t have  one.”

Minhyuk grabbed his shoulders and looked at him directly in the eyes. “Are you sure? You’re not lying to your bestfriend?”

Trying to look normal, with a poker face he replied. “I don’t have”.

Minhyuk looked unconvinced but he did not bother to ask his friend anymore. “Okay, but that means you’re coming, alright?”

Hyungwon unwillingly nodded. “Fine” and he rolled his eyes.

He peeked at his phone on the desk and remembered Changkyun. _I should ask for his number later._  

“Kihyun-hyung, are you sure we are allowed to be seen like this?”

“Trust me, Changkyun. If you think you’re scared of my reputation being ruined because I’m with a guy, you’re wrong. If they mistaken me as a gay, I don’t care”.

Changkyun’s ears reddened. “Hyung! Why are you making it sound like we are dating??”

“But it was you who initially thought I’m asking you out on a date” He smirked teasingly.

“I’m so-sorry! Because from where I came from, when we’re asked that question, it means dating…”

“So you’ve been asked that questions a lot of times before?”

“Yes…”

Kihyun nodded. “And your answer?”

“No, it’s always a no.”

Kihyun frowned. “For real? You’ve never been in a relationship before??”

The younger nodded his head.

“How come? You’re a cutie though. Don’t tell me you’re one of the people who believe in fate or something”.

“And so? Is it bad to be that one?” It was too late before he realized what he did. His eyes widened and apologized incessantly to the older. “I’m sorry if I raise my voice. I did not mean it”.

He heard Kihyun’s chuckle. “Hey, sorry too for judging you”. He gently caressed Changkyun’s head. The younger looked at him and saw his professor offered him a comforting smile. “Let’s go, Changkyun”.

They walked in silence as they traverse the unfamiliar place. It was his first time to explore the place ever since he arrived at Hyungwon’s place.

 _Hyungwon, is he at home already? Is he looking for me?_ He took out his phone to check for new messages then he remembered he hadn’t gotten his hyung’s number.

“Hyung, is it okay for you to be hanging out with a student in your class?”

Kihyun looked at him and laughed. “I’m not worried to be honest. I’ve hang out with my students before. This is nothing new. I will protect you, don’t worry”. He winked.

Changkyun felt his heart skipped a beat even if he had no idea what he meant. At that time though, if he only looked at the blush on Kihyun’s face, he would know what the older really meant.

It took them a couple more minutes until they reach their destination.

“Hyung, what are we doing in front of a noraebang?”

“I’m feeling a lot of stress lately and I need to relieve it. I come here every time”.

“But, I don’t know how to sing hyung”.

“It’s fine. I don’t need someone to have a duet with. I only want an audience”.

Changkyun laughed. “Aish hyung. Fine”.

They went inside and approached the front desk. Kihyun was about to pay when someone called the professor’s name.

“Kihyun-hyung!”  


Changkyun looked at the owner of the voice. He saw a handsome guy with a blonde hair approached them. He seemed familiar but the younger could not figure out why.

“what are you doing here hyung?”

“Relieving some stress, you?”

“Same. School is giving me a hell time so-“

“Yah.” Kihyun hit him.

Minhyuk laughed. “So sorry hyung. I almost forgot you belong to that institution.”

They were amusingly bantering to each other until the tall guy’s gaze fell on Changkyun.

“Oh, aren’t you a student in our school?”

“H-hi, I just transferred. I’m Lim Changkyun”. He greeted.

“I knew it! I mean it’s impossible to miss a cutie like you unless you’re new. I’m Lee Minhyuk”. He offered his hand and Changkyun gladly took it.

Kihyun slapped Minhyuk’s arm. “Stop flirting, Minhyuk-ah.”

“I am not!” He defended.

And their bantering continued.

“Hyung, why don’t you join us? It’s just me, Mingyu, and Hyungwon inside”.

The last name sent shivers to his skin. _Hyung_ won _is here? I can’t be seen_ _!_ He looked at Kihyun, pleading him not to come. Sensing his uneasiness, the professor declined.

“Sorry Minhyuk, I don’t think Hyungwon will fancy seeing me”.

“Oh okay. Maybe next time”.

“Minhyuk, what’s taking you so long I’m – “

Fuck. It was Hyungwon.

“Hi, Hyungwon-ssi”.

“Professor Yoo”.

Changkyun felt the discomfort in the air and he wondered why. Weren’t they in good terms?

“Oh, sorry. I just met Kihyun-hyung outside. Come on let’s go back”.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk walked away. The older never even looked at him as if he was invisible.

“Sorry, Changkyunnie. You might have felt uncomfortable”.

Changkyun shook his head. “It’s fine but…” _aren’t you in good terms with Hyungwon-hyung?_ If only he could ask.

“I think I know what you are thinking of right now and it’s a yes, we aren’t. well I don’t dislike him but he clearly despises me for a reason I’m not aware of”.

Not wanting to ask more questions, he and Kihyun went in one of the norebong booth which, unfortunately, was in front where Minhyuk and Hyungwon were.

_No Changkyun. You need to get him off your mind. Don’t let him ruin your night._

“Ready, Changkyun to hear my performance?” Kihyun giggled.

“Yes, hyung” Changkyun laughed.

IV.

To say he was in awe was an understatement. He was enamored by his professor’s sweet voice. He was in love with his voice.

After Kihyun sang and he looked at the younger, Changkyun clapped his hands.

“Hyung, you are so amazing! Why aren’t you a professional singer?”

Kihyun chuckled.”Oh well, singing is just my hobby you know. Did you like it?”

“I like it? No! I love it!” He replied with enthusiasm.

Kihyun felt warmth on his cheeks. “well, I thought I was boring you.”

Changkyun crossed his arms. “You’re mistaken. You are really, really amazing!”

Kihyun scratched his head. “T-thank you”.

 

A couple of minutes later, Changkyun stood up and excused himself. “Hyung, I will just go to the bathroom”.

After he had done his toilet needs, he was surprised to see Hyungwon on his way out. He was leaning by the wall near the men’s bathroom as if he was waiting for the younger.

_Will I get scolded? Will he question me why I am with Kihyun, my professor?_

“Hyungwon-hyung…”

With tired eyes he looked at Changkyun. “Let’s go home. It’s late”.

Changkyun was surprised. “To-together?”

“Together”.

No. Changkyun was supposed to say _‘Excuse me? You pretend we are nothing in school but suddenly you know my existence? Don’t fuck with me_!

“Okay hyung”. _Great Changkyun. You just can’t decline him huh._

“I will wait for you outside” then he left.

When Changkyun got inside the booth, he saw Hyungwon left already. When he was about to grab his bag, Minhyuk barged inside, startling Kihyun and him.

“Kihyun-hyung, Hyungwon left already. Come join us inside”. He offered.

Kihyun looked at him, asking for his permission.

“Hyung, it’s fine since I need to leave as well. It’s late” he lied.

“Oops, sorry Changkyunnie! I can send you home”.

“No! It’s fine. My cousin is waiting for me”. He replied.

“I can meet him and apologize” Kihyun insisted.

“Really, hyung, it’s fine. My cousin might question me why I am with my prof so I’m good hyung.”

Kihyun sighed. “Okay. Give me your phone. I will call later just to make sure you came home safely.”

“Sure hyung”.

The younger heard a snort behind him.

“C’mon hyung, stop acting like a clingy boyfriend” he teased.

“Yah, Minhyuk-ah. What about you shut up”.

Changkyun just chuckled.

 

It took him a while before he went out to meet Hyungwon. He saw him standing in the nearby alley just a few blocks from noraebang. Of course, why did he even expect the older to wait him in the lobby.

He was nervous to be honest. Was he going to scold him? Was he going to ban Changkyun from going out?

“H-hey,’.

Hyungwon nodded and acknowledged his presence. The older was holding to helmets and gave one to Changkyun.

“You have a motorcycle? You know how to drive one?” Changkyun asked.

“This isn’t mine. Minhyuk lent it to me. Don’t worry, I won’t get us killed” he replied nonchalantly. “Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?”

“Yes”. He rode a motorcycle a couple of times back in States but somehow, the thought of riding one WITH Hyungwon made his heart thump faster.  

He received no response but he heard the older hum. He rode on the vehicle and started it, “hop in, Kyun. It’s getting late”.

_Kyun… since when did he start calling him that name._

Changkyun immediately complied. He held at the sides to balance his body but he heard the older complained.

“I need both of us to be safe so please, can you hold on to me?”

He wanted to decline and reject him but he did not want the older to be pissed at him further. So with trembling hands, he wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s.

“Tighter. Don’t let go of me”.

Changkyun held him tighter. And he felt warmth.

“Why were you with Professor Yoo?”

So he was wrong. It was foolish of him to think he was spared from Hyungwon’s scolding.

“He just needed some company so he asked me, then I agreed. I realized it was a good idea to explore a bit”.

There was silence.

Hyungwon turned his back and about to return to his bedroom but he mumbled.

“What hyung? Did you say something?”

“If you want to explore, I can always take you anywhere you want to go”.

The younger blinked his eyes. Did he just hear it correctly? Hyungwon volunteered to accompany him?

“Okay, I will”.

“Good night, Kyun” and he closed the door.

Changkyun smiled because he was happy.

And behind that door, unbeknownst to him, Hyungwon was smiling too.


	4. It's The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated happy birthday, monbebes!
> 
> I feel so grateful to be part of this fandom. You are truly the sweetest uwu
> 
> I just created a new twitter account. @i_mimism. Please feel free to follow me and send me DMs. 
> 
> I might also create a cc account where you can drop your fic requests. Thank you!

 

Changkyun couldn’t sleep a wink.

His heart was in a mess right now. The elder’s words keep reverberating on his ears.

_‘I can always take you anywhere you want to go’._

Damn, Hyungwon for making his heart flutter.

Damn Changkyun and his stupid crush, he couldn’t stop daydreaming. Where to go, what to do… would they hold hands in the crowd…

The younger started hitting himself. “Stop being delusional, he doesn’t like you that way”.

He buried his head on the big pillow and started sulking. “But I really want to go on a date with hyung…”

Suddenly, his phone dinged. He grabbed it and carefully examined the message from Kihyun.

 **Yoo** **Kihyun** : Are you home already? I’m worried.

 **Me** : Yes Kihyun-hyung. Thank you, I had fun. :)

 **Yoo Kihyun:** I had fun too. Perhaps we should go out again?

 **Me:** Sure, I don’t mind. But are you positive it’s fine for a professor and his student to hang out together?

 **Yoo Kihyun:** Relax, Changkyun. We aren’t dating. Unless…

 **Me:** What?? No hyung. I’m just worried please understand. TT__TT

 **Yoo Kihyun:** kkk just kidding. Hahaha. Sleep now, goodnight ;)

                                                                        **Me:** Goodnight

…

“Kihyun-hyung is such a flirt I hate him”, Jooheon remarked.

They were having breakfast together that morning when Changkyun told him about what happened last week. Of course, he omitted the part where Hyungwon and he went home together. He showed to his friend their conversation.

Changkyun chuckled. “He just likes messing with me because he said I look like a lost puppy”.

Jooheon remained pouting. “Changkyun-ah, next time you go out, please invite me too!”.

“Aigoo… I never knew you like Kihyun-hyung that much”, he laughed. “Don’t get jealous though”.

“It’s not him though” he mumbled but not loud enough for Changkyun to hear.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing,” he replied.

Thankfully, Jooheon shifted their topic about his music project that caught the younger’s attention. They were so immersed in their conversation until Changkyun realized it was time to go.

“Oops, Jooheon, it’s almost time for me to go to class. See you later, okay?”

He hurriedly grabbed and left Jooheon alone. The older sighed.

“what’s with the long face, Jooheonie?”

“Oh, Minhyuk-hyung?”

The slim guy sat in front of him that was once occupied by Changkyun.

“The one who was with you earlier, was that Changkyun?”

“You know him hyung?”

“Yes, I met him last time with Kihyun-hyung at a noraebang. Are they a couple? because they need to be discreet about it”.

“No, you’re wrong!” he exclaimed. “T-they aren’t. Kihyun-hyung is just too nice you know? It isn’t the first time he hung out with his students”. Jooheon looked stupid for being defensive, he knew it.

Minhyuk squinted his eyes and examined Jooheon’s reaction meticulously.

“Are you in love with Kihyun-hyung?”

“woah, I’m so speechless, I’m- You know what? I’m leaving too”.

He stomped his feet and walked out, leaving a laughing Minhyuk behind.

“This is so funny, Jooheon looks so fucking whipped”.

Even until class, Minhyuk was still laughing, it irked Hyungwon.

“Yah, Minhyuk-ah. You look like an idiot. Stop smiling”.

Minhyuk tapped his back and replied, “I just had a funny encounter with my junior. Remember Changkyun? The new guy we met with Kihyun-hyung?”

At the mention his fiancée’s name, Hyungwon was all ears. “what about him?”

“I found out he and my junior are friends. So I mentioned him about the event last time and how the two looked like a couple”.

Ouch.

“Guess what?” He added. “He started being so defensive, saying it’s Kihyun-hyung’s habit to hang out with his students”.

“So, what’s funny about that?”

Minhyuk chuckled. “I know my junior very well. He’s jealous”.

“He likes Kihyun?”

“No, he likes Changkyun”.

 

 

_‘Kihyun and Changkyun look like a couple’_

_‘Jooheon likes Changkyun’._

Hyungwon didn’t realize he was staring at Changkyun’s plate for so long until the younger called his attention.

These past few days they had been dining together, too tired to ignore each other’s presence. Some days Changkyun would cook but most of the time, they called for delivery.

“Hyung, do you want some of my jjampong?”

“Eh? Nope. Sorry”.

“You haven’t touched your food yet. Is something bothering you?”

Hyungwon looked at him – his fiancé. There was worry plastered all over his face. He was worried for him, only for him.

“Nothing”.

Changkyun sighed. He reached out to him and touched his forehead. His palm was so warm and soft.

“Are you sick? You can just leave your food here I’ll put it in the refrigerator. Take a rest now hyung”.

Hyungwon wasn’t sick at all. Yet, the moment the younger touched him, he felt heat rise all over his body. He liked it; he liked the attention from Changkyun.

When Changkyun removed his hand, Hyungwon felt the coldness surround him. He hated it, he hated the cold. He hated not being close to him.

He stayed there, immobile, simply observing Changkyun’s movement. How he carefully packed the food in containers and put them inside the fridge. He moved swiftly but with caution.

_‘Kihyun and Changkyun look like a couple’_

_‘Jooheon likes Changkyun’._

Hyungwon stood up, and approached his fiancé who was at that time busy arranging the utensils at the kitchen island.

Closer, he walked to him.

 

 

Changkyun noticed it all and he was nervous. It was the first time he saw the older acting strange. He was being watched the whole time. Had he done something offensive to him? He pondered.

He was too lost in thoughts he didn’t notice a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Hyungwon was back hugging him.

“Hyungwon hyung?” He whispered. He was nervous his heart was pounding so fast. Too close, Hyungwon was too close.

But instead of loosening the hug, the older held him tighter.

Changkyun kept mum despite the thousand questions he had on his head. Too close, they were too close. Could Hyungwon hear his heartbeat?

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until the arms that were once draped on him were gone.

“Goodnight, Kyun”.

No questions asked. No explanations given. The night ended with a simple goodnight.

And Changkyun’s heart was left in a mess again.

 

 

 

After that night, something had definitely changed.

 

Changkyun found out Jooheon was his and Minhyuk’s mutual friend.

Technically, he became part of Minhyuk’s clique though he really didn’t wish for it.

 _‘A friend’s friend is my friend’_ Minhyuk quoted.

Hanging out with Minhyuk meant spending time with Hyungwon. The younger really didn’t know what to do.

“Hyungwon, remember Changkyun?” he once asked the elder when they coincidentally met in an ice cream shop a few blocks away from their university. Jooheon was whining at the youngest incessantly for being worn out from school requirements and projects. Wanting to give him a break, Changkyun took him to the ice cream shop.

“I do”, the tallest one replied.

“Great!” Minhyuk clasped his hands together and grabbed the chair across the two boys. “Then that means it’s alright if we eat with them?”

Changkyun glanced at Hyungwon. Yes, it was true their relationship had improved at home, but he had no idea if his fiancé was comfortable to be in the same place at him.

“Sure,” he replied.

The whole afternoon, both of them were quiet. The only voices heard were Minhyuk’s and Jooheon’s who were chattering and exchanging banters the whole time. The youngest tried hard to avoid Hyungwon’s eyes yet he did once and the sight brought heat to his face.

Hyungwon was staring at him. His eyes were soft and his lips slightly quirked.

It startled Changkyun so much he choked.

“Hey, Changkyun-ah, are you alright?” Jooheon handed him a glass of water and slowly patted his back.

“I’m fine”, he reassured his friend.

 

Hyungwon had seen it all, how Jooheon took care of his fiancé. It irritated him but he was a good actor so he hid it.

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s time to part ways. Changkyunnie, where are you heading?”

Changkyun pointed to his left and replied, “I have to take a bus going north”.

Minhyuk nodded and pulled Jooheon close to him. “Jooheon and I are going to the opposite way”. He turned to his bestfriend and asked, “Are you coming with us, Hyungwonnie?”

The taller shook his head. “I’m going home too”.

“Oh, I remember, your puppy must be waiting for you. Don’t let it starve, okay?”

_Puppy? Hyungwon has a puppy?_

As if Minhyuk could read his mind he replied. “Ever since he adopted a puppy, he would always decline my offer to hang out after class. He’d say, ‘I have a puppy to come home to’. I just let it pass though”.

“S-stop!” Hyungwon’s ears were red due to embarrassment. He couldn’t believe his best friend dropped his secret like that, in front of Changkyun.

“Anyway, we’re leaving. Bye, Changkyunnie! Bye Hyungwonnie!”

“Changkyun-ah, see you tomorrow!” Jooheon waved goodbye.

“See you!”

They stood there until their friends were out of sight.

“So, I’m a puppy?” Changkyun smirked and gave the older a teasing smile.

Hyungwon was embarrassed but tried to play it cool. “Yes, you are _my_ puppy. Any objections?”

 _My_ …?

“N-nothing”.

The younger walked ahead of him, trying to hide his flushed face from Hyungwon.

“Hey, Kyun”. He heard the older called.

“What?”

“Your shoelaces are untied”.

Changkyun looked at his sneakers and saw that indeed, his laces were loose.

He was about to tie it when Hyungwon knelt in front of him.

“He-hey, I can do i-it”.

But Hyungwon didn’t move. He fixed Changkyun’s shoe laces and the younger stood like a statue.

He felt his body froze because at that moment, Hyungwon looked like a prince, his prince.

“All done. Let’s go home”.

But Changkyun remained immobile.

Hyungwon turned to him and pulled his arm, “Come on”.

 

 

 

The bus ride felt like a torture.

He felt unlucky he and Hyungwon were squeezed in the middle of the bus. The public vehicle was jam-packed it was almost hard to breath. For Changkyun the pain was more excruciating; he was facing the older one and they were too close. He glanced at him and he was disappointed to see that the older seemed too relaxed contrary to Changkyun’s turmoil right now.

When the bus hit the brake, Changkyun almost lost his balance. Thankfully Hyungwon caught him and held his waist tight.

“Hold on to me so you won’t fall”, he said.

Changkyun clutched the piece of fabric in front of him. With his head downwards he silently muttered,

 _Too late, I already fell for you._  


	5. Lies and Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only it's easy for Hyungwon to say 'Don't go".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello waka waka growling nations! How are you doing so far?? By the way have you seen Changkyun in manbun last night?? He had too much impact, the monbebe nation went berserk!   
> Congratulations to Monsta X for winning first place last night!! Let's help them get more this week.
> 
> I'm pretty sure everyone has listened to the songs in the album. which one do you like the most? I really really like Myself and Underwater, and of course Mohae. Did you notice how Minhyuk and Hyungwon have so many lines in that song? It's what Hyunghyuk deserves so thank you Changkyunnie!!!!
> 
> I also have a new twitter account. It's @IM_imism on twitter. Let's be friends uwu
> 
> Please let me know how's the story so far? PLease let me know in the comments.   
> Again, it's unedited. English isn't my first language.

 

Who knew a 15-minute bus ride could be that _excruciatingly_ painful and long? Changkyun felt it and he was suffering.

He was holding on at Hyungwon’s shirt. Their distance was too close he could smell Hyungwon’s perfume. The scent wasn’t too strong or sweet but it was too addicting. Maybe it wasn’t even a perfume. It could be Hyungwon’s natural body smell.

He was too lost in thoughts he didn’t realize a pair of eyes observing him.

Hyungwon’s mind was in chaos too because this was the closest proximity they had ever been. Changkyun smelled so good, he wanted to cuddle and smell his head and bury his nose on the younger’s neck.

_Neck. Isn’t that too intimate?_

He slapped his face for thinking of perverted things. He mentally cursed himself.

“Hyung, are you alright?” Changkyun asked with a curious look.

“Yes, I am”.

At that moment, he heard the younger’s phone dinged. Someone sent him a message. Changkyun immediately took his phone out and opened the message.

Hyungwon wasn’t the type to pry at other person’s business but somehow, it peeked his curiosity. It wasn’t intentional to be honest but due to his stature and perfect vision, it was unavoidable.

He tried to avert his eyes to respect Changkyun’s privacy but he failed especially when the name he disliked the most appeared on the screen.

 **Kihyun:** Are you free this Sunday?

Hyungwon’s grip on the handrail tightened and his face frowned. _Is he asking CHangkyun out?_

He saw the younger typed a reply.

 **Changkyun:** I think so… why?

But before Kihyun replied, the bus stopped on their destination so both of them had to get off. Hyungwon’s mind was occupied with plenty of thoughts. Why was Kihyun asking him out? Was something going on between them? Where were they heading to? He was too silent it caught the younger’s attention.

“Hyungwon-hyung? Is something bothering you?” He asked.

“Nothing” he replied.

**

For the rest of the week, Changkyun felt uncomfortable. Due to Minhyuk’s constant persuasion, he found himself spending lunchtime with him and Hyungwon. For many times, he had caught Hyungwon staring at him. He had something on his mind, Changkyun could feel it but should he ask?

He felt Jooheon nudged him.

“Changkyun, you have a message”.

The younger checked his phone and saw Kihyun’s message.

“Kihyun-hyung?” he asked.

He nodded. From his peripheral vision, he saw Hyungwon’s body twitched.

“Don’t tell me you’re going somewhere again? Can I come?” Jooheon had been insistent to tag along with them for reason he could not comprehend at all.

“well, to be honest I have no idea where we are going too but I can ask Professor Yoo though”.

Jooheon pouted that made Changkyun chuckle.

“You’ve been hanging out a lot with Kihyun-hyung lately, Changkyun-ah” Minhyuk commented.

“Uhm, well yeah, actually it is his idea”.

Minhyuk leaned to him and suddenly whispered “Be careful Changkyun. You don’t want to piss someone off”.

“Pardon?”

Instead of explaining, Minhyuk winked at him and started packing his stuff.

“Hyungwonnie and I need to go now, see you later!”, he said while dragging a sluggish Hyungwon with him.

He and Jooheon stood up a few minutes later.

“Kyunnie, are you and Hyungwon not friendly to each other? I haven’t seen you talk to him”.

“Ugh, I don’t really know. Maybe he doesn’t like me?” He nervously responded.

“How can that be possible? You’re the most adorable person I’ve ever met!” He started pinching Changkyun’s cheeks. The younger cried in pain.

“Ouch, hyung! Seriously stop!”

Jooheon laughed at him.

***

Awkwardness filled the air as Changkyun and Hyungwon dine together that night. As usual, Hyungwon was silent but the younger felt the elder’s eyes linger on him. He was getting edgy.

“Hyungwon-hyung, spit it out. I know you want to tell me something”.

The older got choke and reached for a glass of water and drank. “I have no idea what you’re talking about”.

CHangkyun let out a deep sigh, frustrated that his hyung still chose to be stubborn. He had no time to play games with him.

“I’m asking you for the last time, is something bothering you? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I keep on hanging around with Minhyuk-hyung? Do you hate me that much?”

Surprised by the younger’s outburst, Hyungwon was dumbfounded. “Kyun-ah, it’s not-“

“Then what is it then?” Changkyun had not realized his voice had gotten higher.

 _Don’t go with Kihyun_. If only he could blurt it out. “I told you it’s nothing”.

“Fine. I’m sleeping. I’ll just do the dishes tomorrow so leave it in the sink” then he walked to his room and shut the door.

_You’re a mess, Hyungwon._

The next morning until Sunday, Changkyun didn’t converse with Hyungwon. The younger was too tired of figuring out his fiancé’s mind and he only hoped that the time will come his hyung would be honest with his feelings. He was thankful though that Kihyun asked him out. At least he could take Hyungwon off his mind for a few hours.

They were supposed to meet at the bus stop at 2PM. When the clock struck 1:30PM, he left his room only to find Hyungwon curled up on the couch. It was strange because he had never seen him sleeping outside his room.

“Hyung?” Changkyun called.

“uhm” he heard the older mumbled.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes” he replied with an obvious strain in his voice.

Unconvinced, he approached the figure and patted his shoulder. “Hey, tell me what’s wrong”. His voice softened.

Still with his back turned Hyungwon responded, “My stomach hurts”.

“Hungry?”

He shook his head.

“Have you taken any pain reliever? If you haven’t I can drop by at the pharmacy before I leave”.

“No, just… go. I’ll just sleep it off”,.

Changkyun sighed. _Here we go again_ w _ith his stubbornness,_  he thought. “Alright, I’ll be back right away”.

Hyungwon heard Changkyun’s footsteps and a shutting door.

He had his eyes closed.

 

He hadn’t fallen into deep slumber yet when he heard keys jingling and a door opening.

_Changkyun? No, he left already… is it a thief?_

He was ready to go on a defense when he heard that familiar voice calling him.

“Sorry, did I wake you up hyung?”

He turned his head towards the source of the voice, surprised to find Changkyun carrying plastic bags.

“wh-what are you- You’re supposed to be out” w _ith Kihyun, right_?

The younger scratched his neck. “well, I can’t leave you behind knowing you’re suffering while I’m out there, having fun”.

Hyungwon just stared at him, as if waiting for his honest answer.

“Okay fine! I…” as his voice softened, he added “I am worried…”

Silence.

“why?”

Changkyun felt his cheeks warmed up. He was blushing hard.

“Because you’re in pain-“

But Hyungwon wouldn’t buy his reason. “why, Kyun-ah?”

“I,” he breathed deeply and exhaled, “want to take care of my fiancé.”

If only Changkyun raised his head to look at Hyungwon, he would have seen the smile forming on the elder’s lips.

If only Changkyun had looked at Hyungwon, he would have seen his arm stretched at him.

“Come. What did you buy?”

Coming back into his senses, Changkyun rummaged the contents of the bag.

“I passed by a Chinese medicinal store and bought this medicinal hotpack. You just need to put it on your stomach for a few minutes. The old lady there said it’s very effective in relieving the pain”.

“Can I have it?” Hyungwon asked.

CHangkyun nodded. He walked towards the couch and leaned down. He handed him the hotpack which Hyungwon gladly took.

“Stay?” he heard the older mumbled.

“Okay”.

Changkyun was just staring at the older, waiting for his orders just in case he needed something from him. “Do you want me to get a blanket in your room?”

He had no idea why but suddenly, he felt the older panicked at the mention of his room.

“No. You can’t go inside”.

Was the older hiding something? “O-ok-ay..”

“J-just promise me you won’t go there, okay?”

He was curious, indeed, but he wanted to respect his privacy so he agreed.

“I promise… Now go to sleep”.

He heard Hyungwon hum.

Changkyun reached out his hand and gently caressed Hyungwon’s hair, putting him to sleep.

 

That night, he received a message from Kihyun.

 **Kihyun:** Changkyun-ah, too bad you couldn’t come to the science exhibit :(

 **Changkyun:** It’s okay hyung… thanks for inviting me though.

He recalled what happened that afternoon.

_Right after he closed the door, he received a call from Kihyun._

_“Hey hyung_ ”

_“Changkyunie, I’m almost here at the bus stop. I’m gonna wait for you, okay?”_

_“B-but hyung, I’m afraid I – “ but the call was cut off. Changkyun had no choice but to reject the invitation in person._

_When he arrived at the bus stop, he was panting so hard. Fortunately he sa_ w _Kihyun right away, clad in plaid shirt and jeans,_ w _ith a camera hanging on his neck. He smiled widely when he noticed Changkyun had arrived._

_“Ready to leave?”_

_Changkyun bit his lips. He_ w _as afraid to disappoint the guy but he had other things to prioritize._

_“Sorry hyung, I can’t go”._

_Kihyun face fell and Changkyun couldn’t help but feel guilty._

_“My cousin suddenly got sick. I don’t_ wan _t to leave him behind… I’m sorry”._

 _He bo_ wed _do_ w _n to express his apology._

 _Suddenly, a_ w _arm hand ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks. When he raised his head, he sa_ w _Kihyun_ w _earing a smile._

_“It’s fine, Kyunnie. I understand. Family comes first”._

_Still feeling so bad, he pouted at the older and replied “I’m really, really sorry hyung. Please don’t hate me”._

_Kihyun chuckled at his remark. “_ w _hy_ w _ould I? You’re s_ w _eet, thoughtful, and kind. What’s there to hate about you? And it’s not like you’re lying and making excuses… are you?” he suddenly teased._

 _Changkyun shook his head rapidly, and gestured “No, of course not hyung” He_ was _n’t lying, except the part it was his fiancé rather than his cousin_ w _ho_ w _as ill, but Kihyun didn’t need to kno_ w _that._

 _“I’m kidding”, he laughed and squeezed Changkyun’s cheeks for the second time. “Ho_ w _about an ice cream date to make it up to me?”_

 _Ignoring the_ w _ord ‘date’, Changkyun said yes without hesitation. “Sure hyung_ _!”_

_Kihyun patted his cheeks for the last time and said goodbye._

_“See you at school”._

_“See you hyung_!”

 **Kihyun:** Is your cousin feeling better now?

 **Changkyun:** Yes, I think so.

 **Kihyun:** That’s great to know. Sleep now, Changkyun-ah and see you tomorrow _!_

 **Changkyun:** Good night hyung. See you. (:

***

The next day, he wasn’t spared from Minhyuk and Jooheon’s interrogation.

“So, how did the date go?”

Changkyun’s ears were flushed red and he really, really wanted to stuff both of their mouth with soiled cloth. He was embarrassed because they kept on mentioning the ‘date’ in front of Hyungwon (who wouldn’t be if you were in front of your fiancé).

“Can you please stop? It isn’t a date and I have nothing to tell you because we didn’t go”.

“Really?” Jooheon suddenly shook his shoulders, a hint of excitement in his voice “you really didn’t go anywhere? You cancelled the date? Did you reject him already?”

“Hyung!! I told you so many times it wasn’t a date!”

But Jooheon didn’t seem to hear him as he danced gleefully around them.

“Yah kids, what are you being noisy of?” Kihyun suddenly arrived and leaned his arm on MInhyuk’s shoulder. “what’s up?”

“How long have you been listening to us, hyung?” Jooheon asked.

Kihyun looked at them, eyebrows raised, “why? Is there something I need to hear?”

“No, nothing at all” Changkyun replied “please don’t mind these idiots”.

“Yah, Im Changkyun! I heard you!” Minhyuk shouted.

Kihyun just laughed at the bantering happening in front of him. He focused his attention then to Changkyun until he remembered something and took something from his bag.

“By the way, here, Changkyun. I got this booklet for you”.

Changkyun received and gasped when he saw the cover.

“Ho-how did you?”

His sudden reaction brought the attention of Minhyuk, and Jooheon, most especially Hyungwon.

Kihyun scratched his head, cheeks going red. “well I got a news that the USA Air and Space Museum was having a science exhibit here in Seoul. I wanted to take you there yesterday…”

“we were supposed to come here yesterday?” he responded in surprise.

“Yeah…”

Changkyun somehow felt dismayed that he couldn’t go but of course, he knew better what and who to prioritize more.

“But I hope your cousin is doing well now”, Kihyun added.

Changkyun’s heart beat faster.

“You have a cousin, Kyun?” Jooheon asked.

 _Oh no._ His gaze caught Hyungwon’s, lips slightly curved,

“You didn’t know he lives with his cousin?” Kihyun gave Changkyun a questioning glance.

“Come to think of it” Minhyuk suddenly spoke, “we’ve been friends for a while but you haven’t mentioned anything about your family”.

“That’s right, Changkyun-ah! I though we’re friends” Jooheon was moping like a kid.

 _Hey friends_. _My parents are no longer here in this world but Hyung_ w _on, our dear friend here, is the man_ w _hom I am entrusted with, and the person I am to marry._

As if it was easy to confess.

“Minhyuk, Jooheon, that’s enough. Changkyun will tell once he’s ready”.

For the first time, Hyungwon spoke. To Changkyun. To everyone. In front of people.

Realizing they were being pushovers, both guys apologized.

“Sorry, Kyun”.

The youngest smiled and said, “It’s okay. We have class soon, we should go now”.

Everyone parted ways but before Kihyun walked away, Hyungwon did not miss Kihyun’s gaze on him as their eyes met.

Kihyun knew something. He was sure of it.


End file.
